


Second Time Together

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nashville, TN. Not really all that far from Gainesville. Not all that far from AJ's home. And it was agreed that they would stay there on their few days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely at loss for a Title so I apologize for it.   
> I also apologize for that summary too. 
> 
> I don't even know.

After his win against Kofi, AJ got changed quickly back into his street clothes and heading for the rental truck. His match for the night was done and since he had nothing else he needed to be present for after the show, he was allowed to leave. Truth be told, he was glad his match was over. Smackdown was in Georgia tonight, Atlanta Civic Center meaning he was little over an hour from Gainesville. A little over an hour away from home. All he had to do was hit Highway 19 on the north way out of Atlanta and travel about forty or so miles then turn off on 369 and going about thirteen more miles before hitting the Gainesville city limits. 

He sighed as thoughts of his own bed fill his mind as he makes the short walk from the exit of the arena to where he’d parked the truck he’d rented back in Tennessee. He use it tonight then return it tomorrow when he had his own truck to drive. Luckily there was a branch of the same rental company in Gainesville. He chunks his stuff in the passenger seat neck to him as he climbed in behind the wheel and started the vehicle. He immediately changes the radio station from some rock station that Jericho had it set on when he had went out and got lunch for them that night and back to the sweet country that he was used to. 

“Country Boys Can Survive” was playing when he found the station he wanted and he sang along to it as he backed out of the parking space and drove onto the highway. His thoughts traveled to Chris. He wondered if he was enjoying the promotional tour he was on for WWE. His partner had left not long after Raw and wasn’t present at ringside during his match but Chris had called before hand. He’d told AJ to watch out for the numbers game because the New Day liked to play it. Aj’s glad he had the heads up and was able to outsmart them when they attempted to get him when he got the pin. 

AJ’s thoughts then shifted to his home. Chris would be returning from the tour sometime later that night. They agreed that they’d be staying at his house during their time off and he’d given Chris his address. A familiar nervous feeling started swirling in the pit of his stomach. It was the same one he’d felt when he’d went to Chris’ house when they first started the whole teaming thing. Chris had invited him over and he was nervous at first because it was something new. They had gotten to know each other quite well during that time together and something had sparked between them pretty fast. It was something that neither of them could deny. 

AJ’s cheeks still turn red when he thinks of the kiss the two had shared and of how Chris’ mouth had tasted minty fresh with a hint of sweetness that was all Chris. He shakes his head, focuses back on the road. He didn’t need to crash the rental and run the risk of hurting himself by thinking how his partner’s mouth was in comparison to honey and how little of a chance the honey stood of even matching it. 

The nervous feeling in his stomach slowly fades when he reaches the familiar neighborhood that his house was located in and disappears completely when he pulls into his driveway. He locks up the rental, gets his stuff, and walks through his front door. Even though he was pretty sure everything was as spotless as he’d left it two weeks ago, he still looked things over and made sure nothing was messy. When he was satisfied he, headed to his bedroom.   
AJ was in the shower when his phone started ring from it’s place on the counter, Chris’ theme coming through the speakers indicating that the man was calling. AJ smiled before sliding the shower door open and stepping out to grab his phone and answer. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi tiger,” Chris’ greeting comes through the speaker. He fondly uses the nickname that he’d given AJ. “Just calling you to let you know I’m almost at your house.” 

“Great! I’m in the shower right now but I left the front door unlocked for ya.” AJ says, shivering slightly as cool air hit his skin. He’d forgotten to bump the heater on. 

“AJ you shouldn’t leave your front door unlocked!” Chris scolds and AJ can hear the concern in his voice and huffs out a laugh. 

“Relax man this is Georgia!” AJ didn’t try to control his accent now, letting it roll heavily on his tongue so Georgia come out as “Jaw ja” “People round here don’t just go bustin up in people’s houses Chris. There’s a whole lot of shoot first and ask questions later mentality.” 

“Well don’t shoot me. The cabs pulling into the driveway now. I’ll be in in a sec.” Chris sounds like he’s smiling and AJ smiles in response. 

“Don’t worry bout that. My 22 is in the gun cabinet,” he teases playfully receiving a laugh from Chris in return. He’s shivering violently now and pretty sure he’ll be an ice cube if he doesn’t get back under the warm water of the shower. So he says, “See ya when ya get in here. I’m gonna freeze if I don’t get back in the shower.” 

“Kay. See ya soon tiger.” 

AJ sets his phone back on the counter before retreating back into the warm water that the shower was providing. He’s rubbing shampoo into his hair when he hears his front door slam shut signaling Chris’ arrival. He’s turned around and stepping under the spray to wash the shampoo from his hair when he hears footsteps in his bedroom followed by the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

“Hey Chris,” AJ calls out a greeting, not turning around as he runs his fingers through his hair to make sure all remains of the shampoo are washed out. 

“You going to use all the hot water in there or leave some for me?” Chris asks. He shuts the bathroom door, locking it after just as he’d done the front door. It was a habit. He bites his lip as he leans against the counter and eyes AJ’s naked frame through the steamed up glass. 

“Shower’s big enough for two you know.” is shot back at him suggestively and it’s all the invitation that Chris needs. He’s out of his clothes as quickly as he can get them pulled off and stepping into the stall behind AJ. 

AJ turns to look, eyes gliding up and down Chris’ now naked body, when Chris opens the door and steps in. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.”

“No bad.” 

“Likewise.”

Chris smirks and AJ laughs. 

“We’re pretty bad at this.” AJ admits sheepishly. 

“Speak for yourself. I am a master at this.” Chris grins and to prove it he steps closer so he can lean in to capture AJ’s lips in a soft kiss, just a quick peck on the lips. 

“Mm” AJ hums hooking an arm around Chris’ neck so he can pull the older man under the spray of the shower. “Pretty sure I’m better,” He says pressing their foreheads together. 

“Oh?” Chris asks softly. 

Their eyes meet, blue and hazel, briefly before AJ closes the small gap between them, breathes out a “Yeah” against Chris’ lips before he initiates another kiss. Their mouths move together, already in sync with each other despite the short amount of time they’ve been together. 

Chris rests his hands on AJ’s hips, thumbs rubbing small circles on the sun kissed skin as he lets AJ control the pace of the kiss. He feels AJ’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip in a silent request and he parts his lips allowing for their tongues to slide against each other. They take turns in exploring each others mouths. Chris gets nearly dizzy with the buzz that swirls in his head at the taste of AJ’s mouth. It was a taste that was so unique and just so AJ and Chris had fallen in love with it the first time they’d kissed, had become nearly drunk off it. 

AJ breaks the kiss after a few more moments, placing a hand on Chris’ chest as he pulls back. 

They’re both panting slightly, trying to gain back the oxygen that was deprived when their lips were locked. The water is still cascading around them warmly. Chris thinks that he probably should hurry up and shower before the hot water was used up.  
It seemed as if AJ was thinking the same thing because he moves around Chris until he’s standing by the stall door. “Ya should probably get washed up. Dunno how much longer the warm water is goin to last and I don’t want ya takin a cold shower. Feel free to use anything ya like. I’m gonna go bump on the heater, forgot to turn it on earlier.” he says, “When ya get out we’ll decide what to do for food.” 

“Sounds good,” Chris nods, albeit it’s reluctantly. He would like nothing more than to pull AJ back in and capture those lips again but he did need a shower. He watches as AJ slips from the shower and the bathroom before turning back around and reaching for the rag and soap. 

AJ slips into a pair of boxers before he leaves the bedroom and pads through the house. He bumps up the thermostat until the heater clicks on with a hum then returns to the bedroom and proceeds to empty his duffel bag. He’s halfway through separating his clothes into piles to be washed when the bathroom door opens and Chris comes out wrapped in a towel. 

“Okay so your hot water is amazing,” Chris says, walking toward his bag that’s sitting on the bed where he’d left it when he arrived. 

“I know right? Got a pretty big hot water heater,” AJ smiles, eyes following Chris’ movement. He watches as Chris gets dressed, slipping on fresh underwear and a pair of Y2J pajama pants before he turns his attention to the pile of clothes he’s graded out. “Hey if you got any dirty clothes give em here and I’ll put em in the washer.”

“Sure man,” Chris takes the towel back into the bathroom, returning seconds later with the clothes he’d removed. He digs in his bag, pulling out all his other dirty clothes before walking over to join AJ. He separates his clothes into the piles that had been created. 

AJ puts one of the piles in the laundry basket and starts heading out the room, calling over his shoulder as he goes, “Thought about what you want to eat yet?” 

“What are the options?” Chris follows. 

“Well,” AJ walks down the hall, past two doors until he comes to the room where the washer and dryer were located. He sets the basket on the floor in from of the washer and starts unloading it. “If you don’t wanna go anywhere then Dominos and Pizza Hut should still be open. Jimmy Johns. An Italian place. There’s a couple BBQ and other restaurants if you want to go grab something real quick.” 

“Think I’ve had enough of traveling for one day,” Chris leans against the door frame, “Pizza sounds good. I prefer Dominos if that’s okay with you. We can get it however you like it. I’m not that picky when it comes to toppings.” 

“Sure,” The washer is started and AJ turns to flash Chris a grin, “Meat lovers it is then”   
Chris snorts, “Whatever you want tiger” 

AJ makes the call and orders the large meat lovers pizza for them then takes Chris on a tour throughout his house. He shows him the kitchen, which is quite large for one man; dark wooden cabinets, large double sink, large double-doored fridge, glass top stove, and wooden counter tops that matched the cabinets. Next came the living room. AJ had happily pointed out the various white tailed bucks that were mounted on the walls. The couch was camoflauge colored as was the reclining chair. A large flat screen tv hung on one wall and there was a wooden coffee table in the center of the room between the furniture. From there they moved to AJ’s man cave of sorts. There was a pool table and a cabinet that housed many gaming systems ranging from Xbox to Playstation. There was also a computer in the room that was used as for PC games. The furniture in the room consisted of a futon and another camouflage colored reclining chair. They’re heading back to the kitchen when a knock on the door signals the pizza delivery man’s arrival. AJ goes to retrieve it and pays the man, returning minutes later with a smile and the pizza. 

“See ya locked my front door when ya came in.” He says putting the pizza box down on the counter. 

“You’re welcome,” Chris grins, grabbing the paper plate that was handed to him “Hope you locked it back.” 

“Don’t worry I did.”

They retreat to the living room with their pizza and beer that AJ had in the fridge to eat. AJ puts some big game hunting show on the TV. They eat in silence using the coffee table as a table for their beer and plates. A comfortable silence settles between them.

“Your match tonight was pretty awesome.” Chris breaks the silence after he sits back down from grabbing another slice. 

“Ya saw?” AJ pauses, beer halfway up to his lips.

Chris nods smiling, “Yeah we had just wrapped up and the building we were in had it up on the TV. I stayed long enough to see your match. That dodging technique you used was awesome.”

AJ grins and shrugs a shoulder, “Thanks. Was nothing really. They’re pretty easy to get away from.” He brings his beer up, drains it. He grabs his empty plate and stands. “I’m gonna go check on the clothes. Get that last load on.” 

“Here I’ll help,” Chris offers, mimicking the movement. He follows AJ into the kitchen, disposing of their plates and beer into the trash. AJ sets the leftover pizza into the fridge then leads the way back down the hall. While AJ unloads the clothes from the washer to the dryer, Chris takes the basket and goes back into the bedroom to get the next pile and takes them back to be put in the washer. 

The two end up in the bedroom afterward. 

Chris has his arms wrapped around AJ, has the younger man pulled close and is kissing him. 

AJ kisses back while moving them around and slowly backs them up until the back of Chris’ knees hit the edge of the bed. He’s pulled down on top of Chris, startled noise leaving his throat, when Chris falls back and doesn’t let go. 

A laugh rumbles in Chris’ throat as AJ’s pulls away to push himself up from lying on Chris. 

“Up,” AJ huffs out nodding his head to the head of the bed. 

Chris shimmies up the bed, getting comfy on the pillows before he motions with a finger and a suggestive grin for AJ to follow. 

A quick roll of his eyes and a grin later, AJ is crawling up the bed over Chris. He settles in between Chris’ legs and braces his hands on either side of Chris’ ribs. 

“Hi there cowboy,” He says softly, staring down into those hazel eyes. 

“Hey tiger,” Chris reaches up to thread his fingers into the still damp brunette locks to cradle AJ’s head and pulls the man down for an opened mouth kiss. 

Their tongues battle briefly before AJ bites down softly on Chris’ bottom lip, enticing a moan from the blond. Wandering hands skirt down AJ’s back, drawing a low groan from his throat. He bucks his hips forward to show his appreciation for the touch. 

AJ keeps rocking his hips forward steadily as he kisses down Chris’ jaw and across the soft skin of his neck. 

“AJ” It’s breathless, mixed with a moan. Chris arches up, sliding his hands back up the taut quivering muscles of AJ’s back. He feels the slight scrape of teeth followed by a kiss in the junction of his neck and shoulder before AJ is kissing across his chest. He arches into the featherlight touch of lips, silently urging. The feel of AJ’s erection with each steady rock of his hips forward, rubbing against his own hardening length was nearly driving him crazy. 

AJ continues to place soft, gentle kisses down Chris’ body. He slides one of his hands up, fingers circling one of Chris’ nipples while his lips move over Chris’ heaving stomach.   
The older man is pants, small noises and whimper leaving his mouth. One of his hands is gripping AJ’s shoulder while the other is slung over his eyes. His own hips are moving up to meet AJ’s. 

With a teasing smile, AJ pulls away when he gets to the waist of Chris’ pajamas and laughs when Chris moves the arm to glare up at him. Those hazel eyes are clouded with lust. 

“Tease,” Chris hisses causing AJ to smirk down at him. 

“Patience” AJ shoots back, reaching over to the bedside dresser. He opens the first drawer and pulls out a small bottle of lube - how long had it been since he used it anyway? He couldn’t really remember. When he straightens with the small bottle of lube in hand he pauses, hesitant. His eyes are wary, nervous behind his drying banks and he’s biting his lip. 

Chris understands at once what the hesitation was about. AJ was still coming to terms with his changed sexuality. This was his only second time having sex with a guy, the first time being when he and Chris hooked up after they’d teamed for the first time in Chris’ Tampa home. AJ had been nervous and hesitant then, getting downright uncomfortable when Chris had rolled him on his back. It had been their unspoken agreement then that Chris would bottom in their relationship until AJ wanted to switch, if he ever wanted to. Chris wasn’t picky. He was fine bottoming to AJ. And so he smiles softly at AJ as he slides his hands down his own body, those darkening blue eyes following his movement, to hook his thumbs into either side of his pajama pants and underwear and slowly slides them down his thighs. 

AJ shifts off the bed, reaching up to help slide the articles of clothing off and onto the floor. He swallows noticeably as he crawls back onto the bed and positions himself in between Chris’ now bare, spread legs. 

His hand is shaking slightly as he fumbles with trying to pop the cap open on the lube. Two gentle hands rest on his sides, gliding up and down in a soothing manner. 

“It’s okay tiger,” Chris says, “Go as slow as you need.” 

AJ nods, takes a deep breath to steady himself before he gets the cap popped open and coats two of his fingers in the lube. He rubs them together to warm it up before dropping the hand down and slowly circling Chris’ entrance before working a finger in. He glances up at Chris’ flushed face as he starts moving the finger in and out. The sight makes his already tight boxers even tighter and he works to loosen up his partner. Eventually he’s able to slip in two fingers and he hooks them, the same way he did the first time he did this, watching as a moan was tore from Chris’ lips and his whole body jerked. 

“Liked that didja?” AJ grins, thrusts his fingers a few times before hooking them again. 

“AJ!” Chris groans, nearly choking on the word, “Enough teasing. I’m ready. Come on.” 

AJ grins wider but pulls his fingers free of Chris’ heat. He leans back over to the dresser, opening the top drawer and reaching inside. 

“Oh….no” AJ frowns as his hands touch nothing but wood.

“What?” Chris lifts his head up. 

“Ain’t got any condoms,” AJ really couldn’t remember the last time he had anyone in his bed. He closed the drawer and straightened back up frowning. “Shit I forgot to get some.” He’d been in such a big hurry to get home. 

“It’s fine. Do it without one.” Chris nods when AJ looks at him shocked. 

“Ya sure?” 

Another nod, “Yeah. Need you now AJ. Can’t wait.” 

AJ didn’t need to be told twice. He slips off the bed long enough to rid himself of his boxers before crawling back up, grabbing the lube. He slicks himself up, groaning low in his throat as his hand glides up and down his length. Once he’s slicked, he positions himself between Chris’ legs again then slowly lines himself up and pushes in. 

AJ groans, long and low, when he’s all the way in. He braces himself over Chris, forcing himself to remain still to allow time for Chris to adjust. He grits his teeth and leans his head down, resting his forehead on Chris’ shoulder. The heat that surrounded his length was almost too much. It was a much different feeling that it had been the first time. Much more intense. The way Chris’ squeezed around him was almost enough to drive him crazy. 

All of the air was knocked out of Chris’ body when AJ slowly entered him. He gasps, hands gripping at AJ’s sides. He could feel every inch of AJ’s cock inside him, could feel every pulse and twitch. The raw feeling was good, great. He was ready for AJ to move though. Needed AJ to move. 

“AJ. Move. Need you to move.” Chris groans out. 

AJ lets out the breath he’d been holding and nods against Chris’ shoulder. Slowly he pulls his hips back, easing out until only the tip remained before easing back in just as slowly as before. He sets a gentle pace, a slow rock, that had both men moaning out softly. 

Chris threads his fingers in AJ’s hair, pulls the other man’s head up and into a kiss. 

The thrusts grow faster but remain gentle. The bed under them creaks and groans with every move and it’s music to both men’s ears. 

AJ moans into Chris’ mouth as he feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach, the coil starting to wind up tighter. He speeds up more, trying to angle his hips so he’ll catch the bundle of nerves he knows will make Chris cry out. 

He succeeds and Chris breaks their kiss, crying out in the space between them. “Right there! Right AJ” Chris urges as AJ thrusts into the same spot over and over again. 

“Get yourself off Chris. Come on I’m not gonna last much longer,” AJ pants, pushing himself up enough so Chris can slip a hand between their sweaty bodies. 

Chris wraps a hand around himself, stroking in time with AJ’s nearly frantic thrusts. A few strokes is all it takes, combined with the thrusts against his prostate, before Chris is coming on his hand with a loud moan. 

The tightening of Chris’ walls around AJ along with the sight of seeing Chris come undone is what pushes AJ over the edge. He groans out, Chris’ name falling from his lips, as he spills himself inside. 

He pulls out gently before flopping down beside Chris. They’re both heaving, trying to catch their breaths. 

“Ya okay?” AJ asks, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Yeah.” Chris cracks his eyes open, turns his head to look at AJ. A small smile on his lips, “I’m just fine.” He slowly sits up, wincing slightly at the twinge in his backside. He heads, slowly to the bathroom, cleaning himself off. When he returns AJ has buried himself under the covers and holds them open for him as he approaches. 

He slides under the sheets, lying on his side facing AJ. He smiles softly, reaching up to cup AJ’s cheek. AJ’s eyes flutter open from where they’d slipped closed and he returns the smile. 

They sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
